


Dangerous Woman

by balr33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balr33/pseuds/balr33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know if I should just keep this as a one-shot or keep going.  I have a chapter 2 written but let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Something 'Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should just keep this as a one-shot or keep going. I have a chapter 2 written but let me know what you think!

“WE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!” Tobin screamed, waving the number one sign with one hand and a bottle of champagne with the other. Everyone laughed, and Christen smiled, shaking her head at Tobin going crazy on stage. 

They had just won the World Cup and they were all buzzing from the win--and copious amounts of alcohol. The team was partying with their friends and families and enjoying the high from the world championship.

“She’s hilarious,” Tyler said to Christen as she turned back to their conversation.  
“She’s perfect,” Christen said absentmindedly as she stared at the midfielder attempting to do the whip on stage. “Oh my god, wait,” she quickly said as soon as she realized that she said that outloud. She felt her cheeks flushing and she cursed the bottle of champagne her and Julie finished in the locker room. “I didn’t mean that.” 

Tyler smirked at her, fully knowing her sister’s underlying feelings for Tobin even though Christen never would admit it. She could tell from the way Christen lit up when she talked about Tobin and sometimes caught her admiring the toned midfielder. 

“Whatever you say, little sis,” Tyler said.

“Christen Press!” Tobin slurred as she came up from behind Christen and wrapped her arm around her waist. Tobin’s fingers gripped the skin left exposed from her crop top and Christen could feel herself heating up. She reciprocated the side embrace, half longing for an excuse to put her hands on Tobin’s body, half trying to stabilize the stumbling girl.

“What’s up, Tobs?” Christen said breathing in her Old Spice deodorant and the lingering vodka Redbull on her lips. Her lips..., Christen thought, quickly shaking her wandering mind.

“Help me finish this,” Tobin slurred shoving the bottle of champagne in Christen’s face. 

“No way,” she chuckled knowing that she was close to her own limit.

“More for me,” Tobin shrugged putting the bottle to her lips and taking a long sip. “Dance with me,” she said after gulping down the bubbly drink.

“I ….,” Christen started to object and she could feel Tyler’s eyes urging her to say yes.

“Puh-lease,” Tobin begged. She gave her the saddest puppy-dog eyes she could manage and Christen seriously wondered how anyone could say no to that face. Christen smiled and nodded her response. Tobin wasted no time dragging Christen by her hand to the dance floor right passed Tyler.

‘Sorry’, Christen mouthed to her sister who gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Christen rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the grin spreading on her face.

The rest of the night was a blur to Christen. Her family and teammates occasionally would come by to say their goodnights and congratulations. But for the most part, her attention was centered on the girl in front of her and how her perfect body moved to the beat of the music. Her heart fluttered every time Tobin’s hands lightly touched her sides and would sometimes sloppily graze her butt. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or her imagination at work, but she swore she could see desire burning in Tobin’s eyes as they glanced over her. 

After the majority of the commotion calmed down and people had cleared out, Tobin’s grip tightened around Christen’s waist and pulled the striker toward her so their bodies were pressed together.

“Take me home,” Tobin whispered in her ear, dripping with seduction. Christen gulped hard and nodded. She had never seen Tobin like this and something in her wanted to see more of this side. Christen grabbed her hand and half sprinted out the door eager to fulfill Tobin’s demand. 

The cab ride back to the hotel was quick and silent. They didn’t need to say anything. They just stared at each other taking in every detail of the other woman and the moment. Smiles played on their lips and desire burned in their eyes.

 

“Do you, um, want to come to my room?” Christen asked in the elevator after pressing the button for her floor. She knew her roommate Ali would be with Ashlyn tonight so she had the room to herself. She just wanted confirmation from Tobin that she wasn’t imagining all of this; that Tobin wanted her just as bad.

“Mhmm,” the midfielder affirmed leaning against the back wall with her hands stuffed into her jean pockets. She doesn’t even know how sexy she looks, Christen thought taking in the woman in front of her.

They only rode up to the fourth floor but it felt like forever. It was enough to let Christen’s mind wander over all the scenarios that could happen after they stepped off the elevator. Her anxiety was spiking until the doors finally opened and she felt Tobin’s fingers intertwine with hers. 

Tobin squeezed her hand and gave her famous ear-to-ear smile and Christen’s worries disappeared. She led them down the hall to her room and only fumbled the key card once before opening it.

The door hadn’t even shut behind them and Tobin’s fingers were already running through Christen’s hair, pulling their faces together. And before she knew it, the pillowy lips she had been dreaming about for months were surrounding hers. They were gentle and they tasted like alcohol and they were Tobin’s. Her heart was pounding so hard she swore she could feel her pulse on every inch of her body.

And in that moment she had completely forgotten they had just won the World Cup. It didn’t matter. She was kissing Tobin Heath.


	2. Test My Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is chapter 2, let me know if you want me to keep writing!

Tobin woke up in her bra and boyshort underwear with a pounding headache and in a room that was definitely not hers. Trying to backtrack through her hazy memories of last night, she slowly searched the room for any clues to help her remember who she went home with. It only took one glance at the yoga mat in the corner to realize where she was. 

She rolled over to her left and took in the cinnamon skin in front of her. She felt her breath hitch a little seeing her bare back and beautiful black curls spilling onto the pillow. She could feel the warmth radiating off her and smiled at the sound of her soft snores. The comforter draped right on her hip and left very little for Tobin’s reeling imagination. The black lace panties hanging off the edge of the bed made Tobin want to pull back the covers and take in more of the perfect body that laid next to her. 

As Tobin’s eyes were taking in every freckle on the other woman’s back, the events from last night were slowly coming back to her in pieces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final whistle blew and an overwhelming amount of emotions washed over Tobin. The game was over; they were world champions. The crowd was erupting in cheers, her teammates were rushing the field, hugging everyone they could get their hands on. Girls were jumping into the crowd to find their families and significant others. Kling and Becky were running around the field waving the American flag. Taking it all in, Tobin never thought she could ever be more happy than she was in that moment. 

“You were amazing,” Christen said, pulling Tobin out of her trance. Tobin found the grey, piercing eyes of the forward and her smile widened even more. Christen blushed in the presence of the older woman. “I mean you always play amazing,” she continued nervously looking down at her cleats.

Tobin reached out and pulled the shaking girl’s body into hers. Christen was warm and soft and smelled like lavender and no matter how many times Tobin hugged her, her heart always swelled a little bit when their skin touched. A crowd of 50,000 and Christen was the only one Tobin could focus on. Their hug lasted longer than their hugs with other teammates, but neither of them were loosening their grip.

“Press! Press! Press! Tobin!” Kelley yelled as she showered them with gold confetti. “We’re motherfucking world champions!!” The two laughed at their child-hearted, foul-mouthed friend and picked up some of the confetti to throw back at her.

They didn’t talk the rest of the time at the field. There were stolen glances and small smiles, but they kept their distance, enjoying the celebration with their teammates and family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Seriously that’s what you’re wearing?” Alex said as Tobin was fixing her shirt in the mirror.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?” Tobin questioned her fashion obsessed roommate.

“Well for starters that’s not even considered dressing up, especially after three weeks of nonstop athletic clothes,” she said digging at Tobin’s decision to wear the black and gold World Champions they had been given with a simple pair of jeans. 

“Hey! It’s comfortable!” Tobin defended her outfit.

“That may be, but you’re definitely not going to get laid wearing that,” Alex deadpanned.

“Um, excuse me,” Tobin said taken aback by Alex’s boldness.

“If you want to make Christen all hot and bothered, you’re going to have to do better than that. AND before you even try to tell me that’s false, don’t forget I know you better than you know yourself and I saw that little ‘hug’ you two had.”

Tobin was flushed red with embarrassment and anger. She wanted to defend herself, but she couldn’t. Alex was right, and she hated it.

“Fine,” Tobin said defeatedly. “Help pick out something for me wear. BUT NO DRESSES!”

Alex put down her phone and jumped off the bed. Tobin rolled her eyes and groaned. Nothing made Alex happier than the opportunity to play dress up with Tobin as the doll. She new she was in for hours of trying on different outfits, but the thought of getting Christen’s attention numbed the pain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Drink!” Alex commanded handing Tobin her third vodka Redbull of the night as she watched her friend’s eyes scan the room for a certain striker. Tobin sighed and accepted the drink. She finished half the drink in one gulp before spotting Christen talking to her sister.

Christen was in a tight white crop top that left enough amount of her beautiful skin exposed for Tobin’s mind to wander. Her hair was half up and her beautiful curls flowed effortless. She watched her throw back her head from laughing too hard. She loved hearing that laugh and always tried so hard to get it out of her whenever they were together. She loved the way her nose crunched and how relaxed her shoulders were. She studied the flawless face that was Christen Press, until she couldn’t take torturing herself any longer.

Tobin walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey knowing the vodka Redbulls weren’t strong enough for what she needed. She cringed as she took down the brown liquor, grabbed a stray bottle of open champagne, and set off to finally make a move.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin smiled at the view of the tanned goddess laying in bed next to her. She was about to reach out and pull the striker’s warm body closer to her own, when a text message ping interrupted her thoughts.

She picked up the phone going off on the nightstand next to her and read the message.

‘Nima: Congrats, babe. I’m so proud of you! Can’t wait to celebrate when you get home. I love you. *winking emoji* *kissing emoji*’

A sudden feeling of nausea rushed over Tobin as she reread the text on Press’s phone over and over. A mixture of heartache and the shots from last night were making her sick. She could feel the tears forming as she placed the phone back on the night stand.

She quickly and quietly got out of bed and searched the room for her clothes careful not to wake up Christen. She could feel tears falling down her face as she put on the outfit that had been carefully selected to get Christen’s attention. She took in one last look at the beautiful sleeping striker before bolting out of the room.

She ran down the hall to her room. She couldn’t get alone fast enough. The text message was burned into her mind forever. As soon as the door shut behind her, she sat on the floor and the floodgate of tears opened. Tobin never knew she could cry as much as she did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and likes so far! Keep letting me know what you think and what you think is going to happen!


	3. Things That I Shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the likes and comments! And thank you for reading! You’ve been spoiled with two back to back chapters but I’m currently in the midst of finals week so I might not be as fast getting these out. But stick with me I promise to keep writing!!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if these chapters seem to be moving a little slow. They're shortish but I promise next one the action will start picking up

“Have you seen Tobin today?” Christen asked Kelley that afternoon at their final team lunch before they departed back home. She had wanted to ask anyone and everyone as soon as they got there but waited for the appropriate time to casually throw out her question. She woke up that morning naked, hungover, alone, and with memories of Tobin giving her one of the greatest nights in bed--and in the shower, and the desk, and the floor--she had ever had. There was no trace of Tobin when she woke up and she was half wondering it was a dream, half dreading the thought Tobin regretted what had happened.

“Probably still passed out after how much she drank last night,” Kelley said completely engrossed in her text messages to even think twice about Christen’s concern for Tobin’s whereabouts. 

Just then the banquet doors opened and Alex and Tobin walked in. Alex had her arm wrapped around Tobin’s shoulder pulling her close into her. They were both smiling but Tobin’s eyes were a little red. Christen desperately tried to will Tobin to glance in her direction, but Alex caught her eyes instead. Alex’s smile disappeared and Christen saw her whisper something to Tobin as they headed to a table on the opposite side of the room.

Christen’s heart sunk and she could feel the tears starting to prick at her eyes. She didn’t know how she could feel on top of the world one moment, and a few hours later like her heart was being ripped out.

“I got to go,” Christen choked out before any tears could fall.

“Where are you going?” Kelley asked glancing up from her phone. “Oh Tobin and Al just got here,” she said as she noticed the midfielder’s presence.

“I have to finish packing,” Christen lied.

“You packed this morning, I thought,” Kelley grilled.

“I'll see you later,” Christen mumbled as she rushed toward the exit. She tried to hold it in, but as soon as she was out of sight of her teammates the tears immediately started falling. She tried to get as far away as possible running down the hotel hallway.

As she turned the corner she ran right into someone, spilling their iced coffee everywhere.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry. I'm such a mess,” Christen said staring down at the spill trying to wipe away her tears.

“It’s okay, Chris. It was kind of gross anyway,” Lauren chuckled. Recognizing her comforting voice, Christen looked up at Lauren.

“Oh, Presi,” Lauren said as she took into Christen’s water-filled, puffy eyes. “What's wrong, babe? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Christen tried to downplay her feelings, but was having a hard time covering up the sadness in her voice.

“That is the biggest lie ever and we both know it.” Lauren’s motherly instincts kicked in and pulled Christen into an embrace. Christen immediately started crying into Lauren’s shoulder. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go talk,” Lauren said pulling Press into a side hug and walked them down the hall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Honey, I’m hoooommmeeee,” Alex sang as she walked into the hotel room she was sharing with Tobin for the tournament. “How was your night, Toby? I saw you and your girl dirty dancing the night away,” Alex teased as she made her way further into the room. Her smile faded fast though when she saw her best friend curled on the bed sobbing.

“Oh my god, Tobin,” she soothed as she quickly hopped onto the bed next to her pulling her into her arms. She stroked her hair as the midfielder began to cry even harder. Alex knew better than to push Tobin into talking about it yet. She had only seen her best friend cry twice before: when Lauren told her she was retiring and when she injured her foot in the NWSL semi final match. The laid like that for a half an hour before Tobin’s sobs started calming down.

“Tobs, what happened? Tell me everything.” Tobin sniffled back the last of her tears and sat up clutching her knees. Alex reached over to wipe her face and rubbed her back. “It’s okay. I’m here for you,” Alex said gently hoping to get Tobin to open up.

“It’s not okay,” Tobin croaked and Alex’s heart broke a little hearing the sadness in her carefree friend’s voice. “I’m an idiot. Why do I always fall for the girl I can’t have?” 

“What are you talking about, Tobs? Christen was so into you last night. She spent the whole time dancing with you. I don’t think she took her eyes off of you for more than 2 seconds.”

“That’s the worst fucking part!” Tobin’s mood shifted from sad to angry. “She gave me all the fucking signals. What twisted person leads someone on like that and takes them to their bedroom and then just,” Tobin started to well up again. 

“You fucked her?” Alex asked a little taken off guard by the revelation.

“No! I mean, yes I did. But it was more than just sex. Or at least it was for me.” Tobin started crying again. “God I’m such a fucking idiot!”

“Tobin, I’m sure she….” Alex started.

“She has a fucking boyfriend, Alex! A boyfriend. An I love you babe boyfriend,” Tobin threw her head back and collapsed on the bed. “FUCK!” 

Alex, the one who always had something to say, who gave the best advice, had no idea what to do. She felt helpless and speechless and she watched her friend breakdown in front of her. She had never seen Tobin like this before and she felt her heart breaking right along with Tobin’s. So they just sat there for hours, Alex holding her broken best friend until Tobin had no more tears left to give.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all boarding the plane and Tobin was beginning to feel a little better. Well, at least she was doing her best to try not to think about the girl she had been thinking about since the moment she saw her. Alex helped her avoid an awkward situation at breakfast and Tobin tried to keep her head down or focused on something else in order to steer clear of the gorgeous eyes of Christen Press. Alex was working so hard to put a smile on Tobin’s that she even let her sit in the window seat. That and the gold medal around her neck was able to put a smile on her face despite the sadness that had her stomach in knots.

“Tobin,” a soft voice called from the aisle. Tobin looked up directly into the eyes of the woman whose body she spent all last night kissing. She felt light-headed, her head reeling from the amazing memories she had with Christen mixed with the text message she couldn’t ignore.

“She doesn’t want to talk right now,” Alex said coldly.

“Oh, I just wanted to,” Christen mumbled intimated by the icy daggers Alex was shooting her.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Alex interrupted. Christen’s heart tightened a little at the way Alex stressed the word ‘you’.

“Christen!” Lauren called from two rows back. “Come sit with me.” Christen nodded and gulped down her pride. She stole one last look at Tobin, who had already turned her attention to the workers loading their luggage onto the plane, before walking past to take her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comment and let me know what you think and what you think's going to happen. Also just for future reference what are your thought about smutty sex scenes


	4. Start What I Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said I'd be studying for finals but I'm really good at procrastinating. I'll probably update pretty often because I know the chapters are short. Stay with me!

Christen rolled over in her bed and grabbed her phone. ‘2:31’ the dimly lit screen read.

“Ugh,” she sighed tossing her phone down on the bed. Between constant time zone travel for soccer, media appearances, and her ever persistent anxiety, Christen wasn’t a stranger to sleepless nights. She knew she had to be up in three hours to drive with Julie, Boxy, and Lori to airport. They were heading out to Pittsburgh to start their victory tour matches. The whole team was buzzing about their upcoming matches, excited be back together again, celebrate the World Cup win, and to play in front of their fans. Christen, however, had other thoughts on her mind. It was the first time since the Taylor Swift concert a month ago that she would be in a room with Tobin Heath.

She had texted the midfielder multiple times during their month apart. Tiptoeing around the night Christen wasn’t sure that Tobin remembered, she kept the texts simple. From a “Hey, what’s up?” or a “You played great today :)”, none of Christen’s messages ever got a response. Usually with Tobin, she would just chalk it up to her infamous horrible texting quality. But when Tobin sent out a double-meaning tweet minutes after Christen texted her, she couldn’t help but over analyze whether or not it was intentional. She never thought Tobin would be one to play games like that, but then again she didn’t think Tobin would ever notice her as more than just a teammate.

Christen picked up her phone and typed out a quick text.

‘I can’t sleep….’

She was purusing through instagram videos of puppies when 2 minutes later a photo of Lauren and her popped up on the screen.

“Hey, why are you up at this hour?” Christen answered.

“I could ask you the same question,” Lauren chuckled back.

“My apprehensive brain didn’t give me a choice,” Christen smiled and Lauren laughed.

“Does that brain of yours ever stop analyzing everything?” Lauren responded. “I’m up waiting for Jrue to get back from his game so I can see him before I have to leave. His flight landed a few minutes ago but he probably won’t be back for a little. What’s on your mind, babe?”

“More like who.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I just, don’t know what I’m going to do when I see her. She’s ignored me every time I’ve tried to reach out. I just don’t want things to be weird between us. I want to talk to her about what happened and why she left. I want us to go back to the way things were before any of it.”

“Do you really want that?” Lauren probed. “Things to go back to the way they were before?” 

“No,” Christen sighed. “But what I actually want doesn’t really seem realistic right now.”

“Look, Chris. You’re a smart girl and I know Tobin better than anyone. She might just be scared or confused but don’t take it to heart. That’s just how Tobin deals with her feelings. By avoiding them. Give it time. Don’t force anything. Just act normal around her, she’ll come around and talk to you when she’s ready. I know that sucks to hear and that it seems out of your hands. But spend this time focusing on you and hanging out with friends. Or finding someone to be with. Don’t close yourself because of this. Trust me, God has his reasons. Have faith in His plans.”

“I know,” Christen whispered back. Lauren was right. It wasn’t want Christen wanted to hear but she knew it was the truth. “Thanks, Laur. For everything.”

“You know I’m always here for you, Presi,” Lauren said. “Now give that brain of yours a rest and get some sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” Christen chuckled. “Say hi to Jrue for me. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“I will. See you soon, love,” Lauren said before hanging up.

Christen put her phone back on her bedside table and finally found a comfortable position. Her call with Lauren put her anxiety at bay, but she still found herself falling asleep to thoughts of Tobin Heath.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who else are we waiting for?” Julie asked from the back seat of the van. The National Team members from the Red Stars had landed in Pittsburgh and were sitting in a van to take them to the hotel. They had only been sitting for five minutes, but after an early morning flight everyone was itching to get a nap in before the team meeting tonight, especially Christen.

“The Portland girls,” said Steve who drew the short stick of the coaching staff to shuttle all the girls from the airport to the hotel. Christen froze immediately mid-Facetime with her dogs. “Their flight landed a little after yours so they should be here soon.”

“Chris? Hello? Are you still there?” Channing asked on the other side of the call.

“Uh, yeah I gotta go. But I’ll talk to you later,” Christen hung up and butterflies churned in her stomach. Her thoughts were running a million miles per hour trying to figure out what to say when she saw her, how to act, how Tobin would act, would it be weird, or awkward.

“What’s up, guys!” Tobin cheered as she opened the door to the van. She had on a huge smile, but Christen swore she could see it fade just a little bit as she looked at her. They had been around each other for years, but every time Christen saw Tobin her heart fluttered just a little bit. She looked effortlessly amazing in her black joggers, white t-shirt and snapback. On anyone else it would’ve just looked casual, but the way the clothes framed Tobin’s muscled physique it was unbelievably sexy. She noticed Tobin uncharacteristically had a little mascara and lipgloss on. 

“Hey, Presi?” Tobin said pulling Christen out of her daydream of Tobin Heath’s lips. Everyone in the car let out a little laugh and Christen blushed.

“Yeah what’s up,” she said trying to hide her surprise and excitement that Tobin was actually talking to her. A smirk spread across Tobin’s face as if she could read Christen’s thoughts.

“Can you scoot in so Al and I can sit?” Christen blushed again, moving further in to make room for her teammates. 

“So how was your flight?” Tobin asked as if nothing had happened between them the night after the World Cup championship, as if she hadn’t ignored every time Christen tried to reach out to her.

“Um, it was good,” Christen said hesitantly, unsure of what was going on. “How about yours?”

“Good, good,” Tobin nodded and turned back to her conversation with Alex.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the time in the car. Christen stared out the window taking in the city and texting Kling for all the great coffee places around where they were staying. Tobin and Alex caught up with all the other girls they hadn’t seen for a month. Christen tried her best not to worry about the fact Alex didn’t greet her or that Tobin wasn’t paying as much attention to her as she had wanted. But she did notice how every so often Tobin’s hand would accidentally brush against hers. She tried to play it off nonchalantly, but every time they touched it would set her on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and want to hear from you guys what you like and what you think so far. And prepare yourselves for the events that are about to happen on this victory tour trip......tell me what you're thinking is going to go down!


	5. Completely Focused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around everyone. things finally get a little interesting........

It was always great being back with the team. Even though they had only been apart for a month there was constant catching up with each other. Being the first match since the World Cup, the fans were crazy. There was constant media appearances for the gals and the atmosphere was amazing.

Tobin had always loved being back together for camps or games because it felt like home for her. She was savoring every moment she had with Lauren knowing that it was her last hurrah with her best friend. 

Press was doing her best to distract her from everything Tobin Heath. She went out with Kling and she showed her every place in Pittsburgh she loved--which is basically everywhere.

Practice was good. Meals were fine. Christen and Tobin had never been super close so it wasn’t hard to avoid each other. But occasionally Tobin would look up to see Christen staring longingly at her during dinner. Or Press would notice how Tobin seemed to be exclusively passing to her at practice. There was one awkward run in when Christen was walking to the showers and ran into Tobin who was just coming out of hers. They wordless danced past each other, but seeing Tobin all dripping wet was the only thing Christen could think about as she stood under the hot water.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At nights on the road, especially before game day, Christen liked to find some alone time an hour before curfew to just think. It only took a few minutes of sweet talking and eyelash-batting to get the guy at the front desk to unlock the pool for her. She sat on the edge with her legs dangling in the water just enjoying the peace and quiet that was rarely had when with the National Team.

Startled by a noise, Christen jerked her head toward the sound to find Tobin stopped in her tracks like a deer in headlights.

“Um, I’m sorry,” Tobin said as Christen blankly stared at her. “I didn’t know anyone was in here,” she rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. “I’ll go,” she began to turn back out toward the door.

“Wow. Classic,” Christen muttered under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

“You, leaving. Seems to be your sort of thing, right,” Christen saw Tobin wince a little bit. “Look, Tobin, I get that you don’t do the whole talking about your feelings things and just avoid any kind of confrontation but I can’t do it anymore. I can’t have you act like we’re best buds around the rest of the team and then whenever we’re alone you can’t stand to be with me for more than a minute. It’s not fair to me.” Christen was shocked about how bold she was being with her feelings but she had bit her tongue for too long and she needed to let it all out before she exploded. 

“Not fair!?” Tobin uncharacteristically raised her voice. “You’re one to talk.”

“And what exactly is that suppose to mean?”

“Cut the victim act, Christen. I saw the texts. I know. I’m not stupid.”

“What are you talking about?” Christen was so lost.

“You have a boyfriend!! YOU led me on! YOU were giving me all the signals,” Tobin yelled. “Fuck, Christen. We slept together. And you have a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend? What are you talking about?” Christen was honestly confused how Tobin could possibly think that. She never talked about men or her dating life that much. She didn’t post many if any pictures of her with guys on her social media. She had no idea how Tobin could even allegde something like this.

“Stop acting innocent. I saw the text on your the morning after we hooked up. ‘I love you, babe’,” Tobin indicated the text with air quotes. “From Nima.”  
Christen couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“You really think this funny?” Tobin said visibly pissed off. Christen couldn’t help but erupting into laughter. 

“Whatever,” Tobin said turning to walk out.

“Wait, Tobin!” Christen sprung up and started out after Tobin. “Tobin, I don’t have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend for that matter.”

“But what about the text I saw?” Christen giggled again.

“Nima is my friend. My best friend. We grew up next door to each other and he took me to my senior prom. But he’s not my boyfriend. Not even close. He’s like a brother to me,” Christen soothed trying to calm Tobin down.

“But he’s really good looking,” Tobin said looking down at the floor.

“You stalked him?” Christen laughed as Tobin sheepishly nodded her head. “Yes, he is very good looking. I’ll make sure to let him and his BOYFRIEND know you think that. You’re their second favorite player on the team,” Christen smiled taking in Tobin’s shocked and embarrassed look.

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Tobin flushed eyes glued to the ground and awkwardly shifting back and forth.

“You didn’t ask,” Christen responded cooly. A few seconds went by with neither of them saying a thing.

“So what does this mean for us?” Christen whispered tentatively. Tobin sighed.

“I like you and I really like spending time with you. And I’d be lying if I said the sex wasn’t amazing. But I got out of a three year relationship right before we hooked up, and I’m not sure if I want to rush into anything right now. Maybe we just try the whole friends things for now, and I don’t know see where it goes from there?”

Christen nodded. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she lied. But she wanted any excuse to be able to be around and talk to Tobin again. So if she wanted to be friends, Christen vowed to be the best friend Tobin could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill. let me know what you think! tell me what you think its going to happen next chapter ;) next chapter is going to be longer than the usual ones so give me a little more time to get that one out!


	6. Skin to Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday so I thought I'd give you all a nice little chapter ;)

“Holy shit, Presi! You were amazing today!” Kling screamed as the team was getting undressed after their first victory tour match. They had won 8-0 against Costa Rica, who really wasn’t that much competition for them to begin with. But they had a record breaking crowd and the team was happy to continue the momentum of the World Cup win.

“Thanks, Kling,” Christen smiled. “But I think you need to give me some tips on how to properly celebrate after a goal.”

“Oh my god, right!” Kling exclaimed. Her eyes bugged wide and she looked like a kid in a candy store as she did a full play by play of her goal and how Jill threw her the terrible towel. Everyone laughed as Kling stood up in her locker recreating it.

Christen caught Tobin’s eye while everyone was busy focused on Kling’s antics. She gave her a smile and a nod and from Tobin that was a lot. Christen cooley smiled back even though her stomach was doing flips at the sight of Tobin. They had hugged briefly after the game; hands lingering in the gray areas between friends and maybe more. Tobin congratulated her for her hat trick, but spent most of the time after the game talking to a few of the Costa Rican players. Christen presumed they were acquaintances through Shirley and she was very thankful that PSG did not release the midfielder for these matches. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they all decided to celebrate their team win out on the town. Jill took away curfew restrictions as long as no one missed the afternoon flight the next day. Kling led them all to a bar a few blocks from the hotel that she insisted was her favorite place in Pittsburgh. By Christen’s count, that marked a 28-way tie for her favorite spot in the city.

It was a nice size bar that had a really laid back vibe. They weren’t being hounded for photos and they were able to casually drink and enjoy each other’s company. 

Ali and Ash were huddled close in the corner of the bar cuddling without any worries of being seen. Alex and Tobin were playing against Kelley and Syd in a heated game of beer pong. Christen chose to just sit at the bar and chat with Julie and Carli. She was constantly glancing over at Tobin hoping she would be looking back but she was too engrossed in the game at hand. 

“What are you drinking?” Tobin asked coming up behind Christen at the bar. Christen jumped a little taken off guard but leaned slightly into the hand Tobin had placed on her back.

“Jack and coke,” Christen said. Tobin chuckled. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing,” Tobin shook her head. “Just didn't take you as a Jack and Coke kind of girl, but you're just full of surprises.” Her eyes lowered quickly glancing at Christen’s lips and clearly not caring if Christen saw.

Tobin motioned to the bartender to bring them another round.

“How did the game end?” Christen asked.

“Not well. You mix three highly competitive girls and drinking it never ends well.” Christen nodded and smiled remembering the time in college Kelley almost fought the guys they were playing beer pong against. 

“Dance with me,” Tobin half asked, half demanded as the bartender gave them their new drinks. 

“Tobin.” Tobin took a step back toward the makeshift dance floor where Kling and Moe were dancing and reached a hand out to Christen. 

The rest of the night was spent downing way too many drinks and dancing the night away. The other gals started joining the dance party as the night went on, but Tobin and Christen were conscious of trying to stay within reaching distance of each other. 

Christen was on a level between buzzed and drunk and was so sweaty from dancing. It was an hour before the bar was closing and Abby began rounding everyone up to go back to the hotel. Just as Christen caught Tobin’s eye and silently agreed to walk back next to each other, a very drunk and stumbling Kelley latched onto Christen’s arm. Christen rolled her eyes at Kelley but knew her good friend would've taken her home had the roles been reversed. She just hated Kelley’s timing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Kelley was tucked into bed, Christen went back to her room. She loved Ali but she was happy that she got the room to herself when her and Ashlyn hooked up. Christen was amazed and a little jealous of how in love they were around each other even after all these years.

She began getting ready for bed, pulling her hair back and washing her face. She changed out of her going out attire into a spaghetti strap tank and her hipster lulu lemon underwear. 

She had just finished brushing her teeth when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Tobin. Her hair was up in her signature half bun and she was in soccer shorts and a UNC tshirt. She saw Tobin’s eyes widen at the sight of Christen so exposed and Christen’s skin lit on fire when she watched Tobin examine every inch of her with desire in her eyes.

Before Christen could speak, Tobin stepped into the room and her hand immediately found the back of Christen’s head. Tobin took her off guard pulling their faces together and crashing their lips into each other hard. Christen blacked out for the first 2 or 3 minutes as her head swooned at the feeling of Tobin’s soft lips all over hers.

“Tobin,” Christen sighed breathlessly putting a hand on Tobin’s shoulder to pause their make out. She was surprised how much self-control she had in that moment and hated herself for stopping whatever was beginning to occur.

“What, babe?” Tobin asked staring at her lips perplexed on why Christen was stopping this. Tobin’s lustful stares weren’t helping her keep her composure. As she tried to form what she wanted to say, her thoughts kept carrying her to the way Tobin’s mouth feels.

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I mean, what about that whole being friends, taking things slow speech?” Christen gulped and stared at Tobin with innocent eyes.

“I want you, Christen,” Tobin said seductively pulling the striker’s body into hers. “I want to run my hands over every inch of you. I want to be the only one who gets to kiss those freaking amazing lips of yours. I want to hold your hand and take you on dates. I want to build blanket forts with you and cuddle during Harry Potter movie marathons. I’ve tried this whole friends things, but I don’t want that with you. I want so much more.” 

Christen’s heart was swelling with every word Tobin spoke. She had so many daydreams about this moment. Christen knew she had the goofiest grin on her face but she couldn’t help smile at the beautiful woman in front of her. She pulled Tobin toward her by the back of her neck and kissed her harder and deeper than she ever had before. 

After what felt like forever, they came up for air.

“That whole friends thing lasted awhile,” Christen smirked. Tobin shook her head and smiled.

“Look at you,” Tobin tucked a stray piece of hair behind Christen’s ear. “Can you blame me?” Christen could feel a wetness pooling between her legs as Tobin spoke.

Tobin too was sensing how turned on Christen was getting and quickly closed the space between them again. Without breaking apart, Tobin walked Christen backward until she had her pinned down on the bed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathless, naked and basking in the happiness, Christen cuddled into Tobin’s side, arm draped around her waist. Tobin was gently running her fingers through Christen’s hair staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile on her face. Christen’s ever working mind began to imagine going to bed every night staring at the sexy midfielder’s strong jaw that she only moments ago was sucking on. 

“What are you thinking about?” Christen whispered. Tobin’s grin grew bigger, eyes still focused on the ceiling.

“Honestly, how hot you look when you cum,” Tobin smiled. Christen immediately blushed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing that,” she hummed turning so they were face to face. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, taking in every detail of the other woman. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tobin whispered.

“Honestly,” Christen smiled mockingly. “How serious were you about that blanket fort?”

“I don’t joke around about blanket forts,” Tobin said trying to keep a straight face but not really succeeding.

“Let’s do it then,” Christen smiled with excitement in her eyes as she hopped up and pulled the comforter off the bed next to them. Tobin smiled watching her as she excitedly gathered supplies for their fort. In that moment, she could feel herself falling hard for Christen Press.

“Well, are you going to come help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! And what you want to happen. I know it's a little pg-13 but this is my first fic and I want to make sure my first smutty sex scene is perfect so it'll take some time. Stay with me ;)


	7. Nothing to Prove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to continue with the story. I know it's not a long chapter but here's a little something as my brain recovers a little more from finals week. I'll try and get a longer chapter out within the next few days :)

A soft knock woke Christen up from one of the best night sleeps she’d ever had. Granted there was only a few short hours of actual sleep, it was the most peaceful she had slept in a long time. She smiled at Tobin snuggled into her side still deep in sleep. She was so warm and peaceful and Christen was dreading leaving the warm den they had created for themselves. Her eyes began traveling over ever inch of Tobin's beautiful face and toned, naked body and she was getting lost in the memories from last night. She bit her lip remembering the way Tobin sucked on her neck and how her fingers felt between her legs. She smiled at the memory of Tobin completely coming undone when she went between her thighs. Christen could feel herself getting wet just thinking about it, when another knock brought her out of her trance. 

Christen kissed the top of Tobin's head and carefully pulled herself from midfielder’s limbs who were wrapped around her. She quickly picked up stray clothes off the floor to cover herself up. She opened the door and was taken aback at who stood in front of her.

“Alex?”

“Hey,” she gave a soft smile. “Sorry for waking you up, but I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Um yeah sure of course,” Christen said nervously glancing back into the room to make sure Tobin didn't wake up. “Why don't we go for a walk?” She suggests not wanting to invite Alex in. 

“Okay,” Alex agrees to Christen’s relief.

They head out of the hotel with very little words spoken. Mostly just comments from the game and some laughs about all the sloppy dancing that was going on last night. They decided on a coffee shop a little further than the one the team usually went to just to be safe from any interruption. They got their coffees and settled for a small table in the corner.

“So, what's up?” Christen asked blowing on her coffee as she brought it up to her lips.

“I kind of wanted to apologize,” Alex sighed with remorse in her voice. “I haven't been treating you well and that's not fair of me as a teammate.”

“Don't worry about. I understand,” Christen said remembering all the pointed stares and cold shoulders Alex had been giving her. 

“No, it's not okay,” she said. “I just.” Alex let out a long sigh. “I love her so much. She's my best friend. And she's been through a lot these past few months. With Shirley and Lauren and I know me leaving hasn't been easy on her either regardless of how okay she says she is about it. And then when I saw how broken she was because of you, I just. It broke my heart.” 

Christen could see how hard this was for Alex. She knew she had a lot of pride and a lot of love for Tobin so she knew this wasn't easy for her.

“She told me about the text and the whole misunderstanding. I just wanted to say sorry for how I've been acting lately. I don't like when people hurt my friends and Serv says I get really aggressive about it. So I'm going to work on it. But really and sincerely I'm sorry.”

Christen smiled and reached across the table and grabbed Alex’s hand. 

“I forgive you, Al.” Christen said and squeezed her hand.

They talked for another hour about soccer, Serv, and all the antics of last night. They walked back to the hotel and stopped to take a few photos with fans who noticed them. 

“Christen,” Alex said as they neared the door to her room. Christen looked up at her wide-eyed. “She really, really likes you. She doesn't fall easily but she is for you, I can tell. And we’re teammates and all but if you break her heart…” Alex trailed off raising her eyebrow at Christen to finish the sentence on her own.

“I know,” Christen nodded.

“Okay, good,” Alex said embracing the other striker for a hug. “Oh and nice shirt,” Alex whispered in her ear, giving her a wink as she headed off down the hall to her own room. Christen looked down at her shirt and saw she had picked up Tobin's Carloina Soccer shirt instead. She brought the collar of the shirt up to her nose and breathed in Tobin’s scent she left behind. She wrapped herself further in the tshirt and smiled. She had a great time with Alex today, but she could not wait to crawl back into the blanket fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! Let me know what you think! Also let me know where you want this story to continue going and what you possibly want to see happen


	8. Locked and Loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile and sorry this one isn't that long! But a little something to hold you over for now

“Hurry up! I’m trying to get my dance on,” Crystal yelled.

Tobin and Christen had just walked off the elevator and everyone was packing into ubers to go celebrate Abby’s final game.

“You look amazing,” Tobin whispered in Christen’s ear as they rushed toward Crystal motioning them into the cars like a traffic guard.

“Thanks,” Christen smirked at Tobin. “So glad I didn’t put on a jacket though. Totally would’ve ruined the look.” She winked and squeezed Tobin’s hand as they walked out into the New Orlean’s night. Tobin had suggested Christen put on another layer over her skimpy white, incredibly sexy, tank top, but Christen dismissed it saying she’d be fine. Tobin knew she was going to end up being chilly later, but knew better than to push the fashion queen into changing her outfit.

They were all piled into their cars and off to take the town. Despite the loss, everyone only wanted to celebrate Abby’s farewell game and the end of the victory tour. 

“DAMN SHE’S FINE! WONDER WHEN SHE’LL BE MINE,” Crystal and Ali screamed to the music with their heads hanging out the window.

The team spent the night laughing, dancing, drinking, and having the time of their lives on Bourbon Street. They bounced from bar to bar, taking shots and tearing up the dance floor. As the night went on, some people gradually started going home. Of course Kelley, Syd, Alex, Kling, and Moe had the energy to go all night. Tobin often got pulled into groups that were taking shots but was pretty good at handling her liquor. Christen on the other hand was a lightweight and was slurring her words by the third bar of the night. 

“Baby,” Christen said turning her head to Tobin while she was dancing up against her front. 

“What's up?” Tobin said into her ear as she snaked her arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“I'm really drunk.” Tobin laughed. She knew that was an understatement. 

“Let’s go then,” she said taking Christen's hand.

“No no no!” Christen pulled her hand away. “I don't want to make you leave just because I'm a mess!”

“Babe,” Tobin said taking her hand again. “I wanna be wherever you are.” Christen’s face flushed as she looked at the ground. “Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel.”

They stood outside and waited for their uber to arrive. Julie and Alyssa also wanted to head back so they were waiting too. Tobin had her hand lightly on small of Christen’s back and she could see the goosebumps covering her body in the chilly night. Tobin took off her leather jacket and handed it to Christen.

“I'm okay,” Christen protested. Tobin smirked. She was stubborn and she hated that Tobin was right earlier when she said she would be cold later. 

“You're freezing and you know it,” Tobin chuckled. 

“Thanks, babe,” Christen said finally giving in. 

“You can repay me later,” Tobin winked. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When will I ever learn my lesson of not going shot for shot with Kelley,” Christen groaned as she woke up. Tobin smiled at her hungover girlfriend and ran her hands over her back.

“For such a tiny human she can consume a lot of tequila,” Tobin said.

“Ugh. Do not say the t word right now or I might throw up,” Christen grumbled. Tobin laughed and pulled Christen right up against her body. She loved how warm Christen always was in the morning. She pushed her hair to the side and began leaving little kisses on her shoulders working her way up to her neck. 

“How is it humanly possible for someone to be so hungover and still so gorgeous,” Tobin whispered into the caramel skin she was kissing. Even with a pounding headache and an urge to vomit, Tobin never failed to make Christen happy.

They laid like that for another hour or so drifting into a light sleep before Tobin woke them up again.

“Babe,” she whispered. 

“Mmmm.”

“We probably should start getting ready for our flight.”

“Can't we just stay here forever?”

“I wish,” Tobin sighed. “But flaking on our flight is not exactly the first impression I want you parents to have of me.”

“You've met them hundreds of times before.”

“But not like this.”

“Not like what?” Christen smiled. She knew exactly what Tobin meant but she pushed a little further cause she loved hearing Tobin say it.

“As your girlfriend.” Christen’s smiled broadened. God she never got tired of hearing Tobin say that. 

“Well in that case,” Christen rolled over to face Tobin. “We should start getting ready.” She pressed her lips softly into Tobin’s and then got out of bed. 

“I'm going to shower,” Christen said. “And I'm pretty sure I still have a debt to repay you for the jacket. You know, if you want to join me.” Within seconds Tobin was out of the bed and already turning on the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go home to meet Christen's parents next chapter and maybe run into one of Christen's exes........


	9. All That You Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the long drought, so lucky you! Two chapters in one day! And this one is a bit longer than the other ones. Enjoy!
> 
> *Also PS there may or may not be smut ahead. Proceed with caution ;)

“Tobin, relax!” Christen said placing a hand on Tobin's leg that was shaking uncontrollably. They had just landed at LAX and Tobin had been fidgeting the entire flight.

“Aren't you even a little nervous? I'm meeting your family!” Christen smiled. She found it endearing how much Tobin wanted her parents to like her.

“Not even a little bit. First off, they already know you and love you. And second, they know how much I like you so they have to like you.”

“You like me?” Tobin smirked. Christen rolled her eyes.

“Try not to let it go to your head.” 

“No promises,” Tobin said leaning over to give Christen a kiss on the cheek.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah!” Christen yelled as soon as she saw her Mom and Channing waiting to pick them up. She ran toward them and embraced them both into a big hug. Tobin trailed behind her trying to calm her nerves.

“Tobin!” Mrs. Press approached her arms opened wide.

“Hi, Mrs. Press,” Tobin embraced her. 

“Oh please sweetheart. Just Stacy!” Tobin nervously laughed as she hoped that she played it cool. “Now come on you two! I bet you could use some R&R and a nice dinner after all those games.” Her and Channing offered to take their bags to the car despite Tobin’s insistence that it wasn't necessary. Christen and Tobin walked behind them to the car.

“Feeling better?” Christen playfully nudged Tobin.

“No! I still have to get the approval from your dogs!”

“True. If they don't like you, it's over. Luckily their love can be bought with a few doggie treats though.” Christen winked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to Palos Verde was long. There was a lot of LA traffic but they spent the time catching up on and chatting about the game. Tobin loved seeing Christen with her family. She was so carefree and happy. Tobin stared out the windows at the mansions they passed until they pulled into the driveway of a large Spanish style home. 

“We’re here,” Christen whispered to Tobin squeezing her hand. Tobin smiled back at the beautiful woman finding calmness in her gray blue eyes.

As soon as they got out of the car, they were met by Christen's dogs. Christen immediately laid down on the grass letting her dogs jump on her and lick her face. 

“Hi babies,” she cooed as she hugged her excited puppies. After greeting their owner with tons of kisses, their focus shifted to Tobin. They hesitantly sniffed her and Tobin cautiously reached out to pet them. Christen smiled at how awkward Tobin was around her dogs. She knew she wasn't huge on dogs but she was glad she was trying to get in good with hers.

Christen’s father came out of the house and hugged both the girls. He held Christen close to him as they walked inside chatting about soccer and the flight. Tobin helped Stacy bring their bags into the house. 

“My room’s the second one on the left,” Christen said finally helping bring her suitcase up the staircase. 

“Which room is the one I'm staying in?” Tobin asked.

“The second one on left,” Christen laughed.

“You're parents are okay with that?” Tobin whispered.

“Yes,” Christen said. “You do know we are 27, right?”

They settled their belongings into the room and changed out of their plane clothes and into swimsuits. Christen wore a cover up dress while Tobin opted for a loose tank and soccer shorts.

“Mom, Dad,” Christen called out as they came downstairs. “We’re going to head down to the beach with the pups!”

“Okay have fun! We’ll leave dinner in the fridge for you when you get back.”

They went through the backyard which had a breathtakingly large pool and led straight to the beach. Christen always felt self conscious bringing people to her home. She hated how people treated her when they found out her parents had some money. But with Tobin she never felt like she needed to hide anything from her.

“Oh sweet,” Tobin said smiling at the sight of the ocean. “You probably got to surf whenever you wanted growing up.” 

“Me surf?” Christen laughed. “You know how awkward I am. I'm an awful surfer.”

Tobin shrugged. “You have a really good core. You're probably better than you think. Maybe you just need a good teacher.”

“Do you know any?”

“If you ask nicely, maybe I'll give you some free lessons.”

“Free surf lessons?! How nice of you.”

“Any excuse to get to see you in a bikini,” Tobin smirked. Christen playfully pushed Tobin as the dogs played in the waves lapping at the beach. Tobin grabbed Christen's hand as they walked closer to shore line. They sat down next to each other taking in the sunset starting to appear and the dogs playing with each other. They talked about Christen’s childhood and growing up here. They talked about Christen's family and how Christen discovered her love for dogs and yoga. 

“Oh my god it's Christen Press!? Can I have your autograph?!” They both turned to see who was joining them on the beach. Tobin saw a really cute guy with tan skin and dark features walking toward them.

“Oh my god, Nima!” Christen immediately sprung up and leaped into his arm. 

“Hey babe,” Nima smiled setting her back down. His hands stayed around her waist and Tobin could feel herself screaming on the inside to tell him to get his hands off her. He kissed her on the cheek and Tobin instinctively stood up and moved toward them.

“Hey, I'm Tobin,” she said sticking her hand out for him.

“Hey what's up? I'm Nima,” he said grabbing her hand and smiling.

“Chris, I missed you so much!! I'm telling the crew you're back and getting everyone together to go out tomorrow.”

“Yeah that'd be great! I wanna see everyone! It's been so long.”

“I know. We miss our CP.” He smiled at her and Tobin could feel her blood begin to boil.

“We have dinner with her family tomorrow,” Tobin said bluntly. They both turned to face Tobin obviously forgetting she was there.

“Well we can go after dinner, Toby,” Christen said earnestly. Tobin just nodded clearly not thrilled by the idea.

“Okay,” Nima said sensing the uncomfortableness. “Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, babe. I'll text you the details. And it was nice meeting you Tobin.” Tobin nodded toward him and he turned and walked away. 

“What was that?” Christen asked once Nima was out of earshot.

“Nothing,” Tobin grumbled. The sun had almost completely set by now. “We should probably head back I'm kind of tired from the flight.” Christen called the pups and they headed back into the house. 

Her parents and Channing were watching some movie on TV and Tobin and Christen said their good nights heading up for an early bed time with the travel and time zone change. They silently got changed and ready for bed. 

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Christen asked walking into the room from the bathroom.

“Nothing's wrong,” Tobin said glancing up from her phone laying down in Christen's bed. 

“That's a lie, but if you want to be moody that's on you,” Christen said getting into bed. 

“I'm not being moody,” Tobin grumbled.

“Whatever,” Christen said grabbing her phone to check her Instagram.

“It's just that,” Tobin started. “Never mind.” She shook her head. Christen put her phone down on the night stand.

“Tobin Heath. We promised to always be honest with each other. It's me. You can tell me anything. What's going on?”

“It's stupid.”

“It's bothering you so it's not stupid.”

Tobin sighed. “It was just seeing you with him. I don't know. I was jealous,” she said sheepishly.

“Babe, he's just a friend. There's nothing to be jealous about.”

“And I know that. But I still can't help it. The way he touched you and looked at you. It just made me jealous.” Christen tucked a strand of Tobin’s hair behind her ear.

“I'm all yours, babe. It's cute that you're a little jealous but I'm all yours.”

“Yeah?” Tobin raised her eyebrow.

“Do you want me to prove it to you?” Tobin nodded.

Christen smiled and leaned over toward Tobin. She took the midfielders lips into her own and pushed her whole body against Tobin’s toned body. Immediately, Tobin grabbed her hips and pulled the striker on top of her. Tobin moved one hand to the bare skin on Christen's back and one threaded through her hair. She pulled their faces closer together and began to get lost in the kiss. Their tongues began to play with each other and Tobin's hands began raking up and down Christen's sides. Christen began slowly circling her hips into Tobin's. Tobin squeezed Christen’s ass and Christen moaned into Tobin's mouth.

Christen’s moans were the most beautiful sound Tobin had ever heard. They never failed to make her instantly wet. Christen could feel Tobin’s wetness through her hipster underwear. She pressed her leg between Tobin’s applying friction to where Tobin needed her the most. Tobin threw her head back from the pleasure and Christen immediately attacked her neck with kisses. She sucked and bit at Tobin’s exposed skin knowing full well she was going to leave a mark but not caring because she loved how much it turned Tobin on. The mix of the sensations was pushing Tobin into a state of pure bliss. She finally got enough composure to quickly pull off Christen’s tank top exposing her beautiful perky nipples. Tobin moaned and ran her hands up to the newly bare skin. 

Tobin flipped Christen onto her back and began to kiss every inch of her skin starting with her collarbone. She quickly made her way down to Christen’s chest and took one her nipples into her mouth. She lightly sucked the sensitive skin as it hardened in her mouth. Tobin flicked it with her tongue and Christen arched her back pushing her breast further into the skilled mouth of the midfielder. Tobin spent a few more minutes doing the same to the other nipple before neither of them could stand it anymore.

“Tobin,” Christen breathlessly whined. “I need you.”

And that was enough for the midfielder to give her what she wanted. She usually loved when Christen begged but she wanted to taste her so bad she gave in to Christen’s demands immediately. She quickly removed the now soaking blank panties leaving Christen completely naked. Tobin sat above Christen in awe of her beauty and amazed how just looking at her could turn Tobin on so much.

Tobin brought one finger to Christen’s clit, lightly stroking her. Christen’s hips immediately bucked at the touch and she threw her head back and moaned overcome with pleasure already. The sight took Tobin’s breath away as she continued to play with her sensitive spot. Suddenly the sensation stopped as Tobin’s removed her hand. Christen’s head shot up to begin to protest for her to keep going when she saw the most beautiful thing.

Tobin was lowering her mouth toward Christen’s core and seconds later she felt her tongue take over where her finger left off. She sucked and picked up speed and Christen was coming completely undone. Tobin knew her girlfriend was getting close so she slowly stuck a finger inside her. 

“OH MY GOD BABY!” Christen yelled, hips meeting Tobin’s fingers. Tobin began to pump her fingers in and out of Christen faster. Her tongue flicking her clit and fingers curling inside her. 

“Baby,” Christen moaned. “Tobin. Baby. Keep going. I’m close.” She said in between breaths. Adrenaline pumped through Tobin and her sole focus was to get her girlfriend over the edge. Her movements became faster and harder until Christen was screaming her name, arching her back and gripping the sheets. 

After a few minutes Christen finally came down from her orgasm and Tobin started slowing her licks. 

“Tobin,” Christen whispered, gently pulling Tobin away from her by her hair. Tobin moved up to lay next to her. Christen was breathless and blissful. Tobin loved how Christen looked after orgasming. Christen cuddled into Tobin’s side and Tobin wrapped her arms around the smooth skinned woman.

“Remind me to make you jealous more often,” Christen whispered into Tobin’s neck. Tobin smiled, pulled Christen’s body closer to hers, and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re mine,” Tobin whispered as they both began to drift off into much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Any favorite part or lines? Let me know what you guys want to happen to our two cuties!


	10. I Live For Danger

“Wow,” Tobin said as Christen emerged from the bathroom. “”Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?”

Christen blushed putting her earnings in. They were getting ready to go out to dinner with her family to a nice restaurant in L.A. Christen was in a black lace dress that hugged her in all the right places. 

“Hush you,” Christen said giving Tobin a peck on her lips. “You look amazing too, babe.” Tobin was in a maroon dress that showed off her shoulders and arms. Her hair was down and she kept running her hands through it. “Ready?”

Tobin sprung up, clearly ready 30 minutes earlier but patiently waited for her girlfriend’s beauty routine to finish. 

“Let's go,” Tobin said. They went in a separate car than Christen’s parents and Channing. They sat silently in the car as Christen drove through the LA traffic. Tobin stared out the window taking in the city and held Christen’s hand across the console. Tobin looked over at her driver when she felt Christen squeeze her hand. Christen was focused on the road and Tobin just sat there in awe taking her in.

“What's up?” Tobin asked. Christen’s face relaxed into a smile.

“Just wondering where your head at, day dreamer?”

“Right here. With you.” Christen brought their interlocked hands to her lips and kissed Tobin's hand. 

“I'm really glad you came home with me,” Christen said pulling up to the valet station. They got out and walked into the dimly lit restaurant. The hostess led them back to a table in the corner where the rest of the Press family was already sitting.

“Hope you guys weren't waiting long,” Christen said taking her seat. 

“Yeah, I'm sorry. I just take forever getting ready,” Tobin said sarcastically. Everyone laughed knowing Christen was a perfectionist who would not leave the house looking anything less than immaculate. Christen squeezed Tobin’s knee under the table, happy her girlfriend felt comfortable around her family. 

Dinner was great. Tobin fit in seamlessly with the Press’s. Tobin and Christen shared a bunch of different sushi rolls and sipped on red wine. Cody kept ordering bottle after bottle of wine, making sure nobody's glass went empty. By the end of the meal they were all happily satisfied and a little buzzed. Tobin could already see Christen’s face flushing from the wine. She loved when Christen was a little drunk because she knew she could always get her to come out of her comfort zone and dance.

“Did you wanna meet up with Nima and your friends?” Tobin asked as Cody was finishing signing for the check.

“You sure? We don't have to if you just want to go home,” Christen said.

“Of course I want to go meet your friends,” Tobin smiled genuinely which immediately made Christen smile. Tobin's smile was one of Christen's favorite thing about her and it was so darn contagious. 

“Okay,” Christen turned toward her parents. “We’re going to go meet up with Nima and some people. Ty, Will, do you wanna come with?”

“Oh for sure! I wanna see Nima. I miss him,” Tyler said.

“Perfect. Channing, do you mind driving my car home?” 

“Ugh fine. But you owe me.”

They called an uber and started making their way to the club they were meeting everyone. Tobin, Christen and Tyler sat in the back seat and Tobin was dragged into a lot of selfies the Press girls were taking. After 10 minutes and 500 selfies later they were at the club.

There was a line snaking around the block already with girls in short tight dresses and guys obviously trying to show off how much money they had. They could already hear the music pumping and Christen grabbed Tobin's arm as the started off to the back of the line.

“You're Tobin Heath!”

Tobin turned around to see the bouncer calling out to her.

“Oh, um, me? Yeah I am,” Tobin said shyly.

“My daughter’s a huge fan! And you're Christen Press. Wow she's going to freak when I tell her I saw you both. I'm sorry but could I possibly ask for a picture?”

“Of course!” Christen beamed walking over to the big burly man standing on guard. He pulled out his phone and took a selfie with the two girls.

“Thank you guys so much. Definitely helping me earn some cool dad points. Head on in you're good.”

Christen smiled and thanked him waving Tyler and Will over to go in with them. The place was huge and packed. There were couches, tons of bars throughout the club and a huge open area in the middle with a pool. Tobin wondered why they even had one because it wasn't like anyone was looking to go swimming. Only in LA thought Tobin. Christen scanned the room, firing tons of texts in an effort to find her friends. 

“We’re going to get some drinks. Text us where you guys end up,” Tyler yelled over the music as Will led the way to one of the bars. Christen barely glanced up from her phone intent on finding her friends. Tobin stood awkwardly next to her taking in club scene.

“You're Tobin Heath,” a really drunk blonde girl placed her hand on Tobin's arm. That was enough to get Christen to snap her head up from her phone as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

“That's what I've heard,” Tobin shrugged. The girl threw her head back like it was the funniest thing ever.

“Hot and funny! No wonder why you're my favorite player. Let me buy you a drink.” 

“Thanks, but,” Tobin began to politely decline.

“But we’re going to go meet our friends right now,” Christen interrupted coldly.

The girl threw her hands up in surrender, understandably frightened by Christen’s death glare. 

“Woah,” she said. “Sorry I didn't get the memo,” she retorted ready to almost fight Christen. She turned back to Tobin. “If you're looking for a good time later, come find me,” she said running her hand down Tobin's arm as she left.

“What a bitch,” Christen scowled.

“Aw I kind of liked her,” Tobin joked. Christen gave her a pointed look and Tobin started laughing. “Come on, babe. Let's go find your friends. And get you a drink.”

They found Nima and the rest of Christen’s friends hanging around the pool. Christen introduced Tobin to all her friends and they fawned over her. A lot of them were big fans and weren't playing it cool at all. Christen was in a conversation with Nima and Tobin was cracking jokes with all her friends. 

“Babe,” Tobin said coming up behind Christen. “I'm going to get another drink, do you want anything?”

She nodded. “Could you get me a,” she started.

“Jack and Coke,” Tobin winked. “I'll be right back.” She gave Christen's ass a little squeeze before heading to the bar.

“She’s perfect.” Christen whipped her head back to Nima embarrassed to be caught staring at Tobin.

“Sorry what did you say?” She blushed and Nima laughed.

“She's perfect. You did good, CP.” Christen turned back to look at Tobin. She was at the bar and two scantily clad girls were already draped over her. Christen clenched her jaw.

“Looks like they agree too,” Nima said. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was making her way toward Tobin. 

“You have amazing arms,” Christen overheard one of the girls say reaching out to touch her girlfriend. She saw Tobin tense at the touch and awkwardly try to shake her off. 

“Tobin,” Christen called out. Tobin spun around face to face with her. Her eyes were wide.

“I wasn't,” she started pointing at the girl next to her. Christen cut her off reaching for the back of her head and crashing their lips together. She kissed her hard and long.

“Dance with me,” Christen said into her lips after finally breaking apart. She grabbed Tobin’s wrist and pulled her toward the dance floor. 

“Chris, what about the drinks?” Tobin asked but Christen was clearly focused on her mission to get to the dance floor. “No? Okay,” Tobin let her girlfriend drag her out to the dance floor. 

Christen found the perfect spot for them and put her hands around Tobin's neck. Tobin placed her hands on Christen's hips as she pushed her body right up against Tobin's. They weren't dancing more than ten seconds before Christen was hungrily attacking Tobin's lips. Tobin backed away a little, causing a confused Christen to stop.

“Chris, what about all these people?”

“One of the Kardashians just walked in. No one could care less what we're doing now.” Tobin laughed, thankful for reality television as she went back to making out with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!! and let me know what more you want to happen in the story!


	11. You Know How I'm Feeling Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short and mostly fluffy. but serious convo in the next chapter!

“Holy shit, Toby,” Ash said. “Where did that come from?” She picked the ball out of the net and rolled it back out. Tobin had just sailed the perfect ball from the top of the box right into the upper 90. It was their first actual practice of camp after all the fitness testing stuff was out of the way. There was no denying it; Tobin was on fire. Her passes were perfect and her shots were straight up beating the keepers. And it wasn't just during training, everyone was beginning to take notice too. Tobin smiled and shrugged. She knew she was heating up lately but she just chalked it up to her training.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, spill it, Heath,” Kelley said taking her seat next to Tobin at dinner. They were sitting at a large table with Christen, Alex, Ashlyn, Whitney, Mal, Ali, Moe, Crystal, Julie, and Kling. 

“Spill what?” Tobin asked mid bite. 

“What's gotten into you lately? Or who?” Kelley asked wiggling her eyebrows. Alex playfully slapped Kelley on the arm. “Ow! What? We were all thinking it. You're on fire. You are so getting laid! I want to know details!” 

Tobin coughed, choking on her green beans. “Excuse me?”

“You just seem really happy,” Ali interrupted. “It shows and we’re happy for you.”

“Yeah yeah what she said but I want to see pics of this girl! Is she hot? Are you dating her?” Kelley continued to pester. 

“What are we in middle school? We’re 27. We’re mature adults,” Tobin said to Kelley. Everyone at the table immediately burst into laughter.

“Adults!?” asked Kling. “Tobs, you don't even have any furniture in your apartment.”

“That's a lie! I got a futon last week,” Tobin said defending her slightly furnished home.

“Alright alright, children. Let her be. She’ll tell us about her new girl when she's ready,” Whit said.

“We already love her because she makes you so happy. But I'd love to meet her and spill some great college Tobin stories,” Ash said. Tobin caught Christen’s eye from across the table. Christen had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Tobin just smiled along with everyone ragging on her and continued eating her dinner. 

They had a team meeting after dinner that went long and by the time it was over it was curfew. They all made their way up to their rooms and Christen didn't have the opportunity to talk to Tobin before bed like they usually did every night. 

After she was done getting ready for bed, she laid down exhausted and sore and sent a text to her favorite midfielder.

‘So what is this I hear about no furniture in your apartment?’

‘Okay it's not no furniture. I have a couch! And a tv!’

‘And a bed, right?’

‘Bed is a very loose term. But yes I have a mattress.’

‘A mattress? On the floor? You expect me to sleep on that when I visit.’

‘Oh so now you're just assuming you can stay over with me ;)’

‘Tobin, we are going Portland after this camp and getting you furniture.’

‘Ugh I hate shopping.’

‘It'll be painless. I promise. I'll make all the hard decisions don't worry.’

‘You're the best :) But can I pick out the bed?’

‘Of course. And think of all the new surfaces we’ll have to have some extra fun activities on ;)’

‘Not fair, Chris. Now I just want you in my bed right now.’

‘I don't think the coaching staff would mind considering how this new girl you're sleeping with is upping your game so much ;)’

‘Lol. She's so beautiful. And amazing. And I am really happy.’

‘Sounds like a keeper’

‘She's actually a striker, but she's still pretty great ;)’

‘You make me so happy too.’

‘Good night, love. I'll see you in the morning.’

‘Good night, Tobin.’ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the many reasons Christen loved Mallory was because she was an earlier riser like herself. The roommates were always the first ones down to breakfast every morning. It was a few minutes to 7 and they were on their way down in the elevator. They hadn't said much that morning but both of them liked the peaceful silence in the morning. That's why when Mal spoke in the elevator it caused Christen to jump a little.

“Why didn't you say anything at dinner last night?” The seventeen year old asked.

“When? I was talking last night,” Christen said defensively. Mal laughed a little.

“I meant when they were asking Tobin about the girl she was seeing.” Christen's heart started racing but she tried her best to play it cool.

“Oh I'm not as nosy as Kelley is,” Christen shrugged hoping her voice didn't crack at all.

“What?” Mal asked completely confused. “No. Why didn't you tell them that you're the one she's dating? Or not dating. I don't know the details.”

“We,” Christen started. “I, um. Wait. How?” She tried to get out very flustered.

Mal shrugged. “I missed the pool recovery workout cause I had to take a test. So I went to do it at night and I saw you guys, you know, kissing.” Christen blushed so hard and could feel herself starting to shake. Tobin and her would meet up every night before curfew at the pool to talk and inevitably make out for a little bit. “I won't tell anyone, though. You know, your secret is safe with me.” She smiled. 

They got off the elevator and made their way to the breakfast room. Christen was still blushing but tried to compose herself to get some coffee. She knew Mal would keep their secret, but then her mind began to wonder on a topic that had never been discussed yet. Was her and Tobin’s relationship a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around for so long! let me know what else you'd like me to cover in their relationship


	12. Don't Ya Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry I know it's been so long. I've been working on a one shot for Tobin's bday. I'll probably post it on her actual bday so be on the lookout for that and show it some love!

“Are you ashamed of me?” Christen asked. They were sitting at the coffee shop next to the hotel the team made their regular spot during camp. It was just the two of them. Tobin made sure their morning coffee dates were their alone time together. 

“What? God no! Of course not,” Tobin reassured her girlfriend reaching over the table to grab her hand. “Why would you even think that, babe?”

Christen sighed. “I don't know. Because.”

“Because of dinner the other day?” Tobin asked. Christen sheepishly nodded.

“Come on, Chris. They were just playing around.”

“Yeah, but you didn't say anything. Do you not want them to know? Do you want us to be your dirty little secret or something?”

“No no! Christen. My whole family knows about you. You're not a secret. As for the team, I don't mind if they know. I just didn't know how you wanted to handle things. I mean we never even discussed telling them and Kelley ragging on me didn't seem like an ideal time to say anything.”

“Do you even want to tell them?”

“Of course. I'm so proud to be with you. And they're all right, I am super happy. I want them to be happy with us.”

“Okay,” Christen blushed. “Well how do you want to go about telling them.” Tobin laughed.

“Babe, you know I'm bad at this kind of stuff. If it was up to me, I'd just send it in the group text.”

Christen smirked knowing full well how much her girlfriend hating face to face confrontation and any possibility of drama. 

“Okay, maybe we just feel it out and see when it seems like a good time to announce it?”

“I'm on board with whatever you want to do, Chris,” Tobin reassured. “But I mean Alex already knows obviously.”

“I know. And um so does Lauren,” Christen slipped in quickly before taking a sip of her coffee.

“What? You told her!?” Tobin ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out her phone. “She's gonna kill me for not telling her first.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days of camp were a little hectic. They had two practices each day and a weight lifting session. At the end of the night everyone just retired to their rooms too exhausted to sit around and hang out. It was the last Thursday of camp and they were all sitting in one of the conference rooms in the hotel waiting for the coaching staff to arrive and start their meeting. Everyone was on their phones texting and the room was fairly quiet. Tobin was sitting next to Alex and Kelley in the back row and she was texting cute things to Christen sitting up in the front who was sitting with Julie. All their teammates were in one place and Tobin suddenly got an idea and a spurt of confidence. She stood up on her chair and earned herself a few confused looks from the girls around her.

“Um, yeah. Excuse me, guys!” She half shouted, which in Tobin's voice is slightly above normal volume. Everyone instantly swiveled in their chairs to face the midfielder. She had everyone's eyes on her and she could see the confusion in all of them. “Oh,” she laughed. “Well I uh just wanted to make an announcement. I'm dating Christen Press and I'm really happy. So yeah. Thanks,” she said jumping down off the chair. The entire room stayed silent for a second and she could see Christen turning really red.

“Holy shit! You're hooking up with Presi! Damn Tobin, nice work she's hot!” Kelley finally yelled out. 

“Kelley, I'm sitting right here,” Christen said causing everyone to erupt into laughter. A wave of relief came over Tobin and she returned to her phone. Everyone was commenting how happy they were for them and Tobin had a smile plastered on her face.

‘How was that?’ Tobin texted.

‘Very well prepared speech’

‘It just seemed like the right time. Was that okay with you?’

‘It was perfect. You're perfect’

‘Ugh everyone's probably jealous I'm dating the prettiest girl in the room’

‘I love you, Tobin’

“Phone’s away, Tobs. You know the rules,” Dawn said walking past her on her way to the front. She pocketed her phone but not before sending a million kiss emojis to the most beautiful girl in the room.


	13. I'm Bulletproof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating in awhile. I have been writing another fic. (Shameless plug for my other fic: Pretty Brown Eyes) but my fav tumblr person added my fics to their recommended list so I'm updating!! Enjoy ily!  
> **Okay I know this really didn’t happen that game but this is fanfic so yolo the facts

“Are you nervous?” Christen and Tobin were lounging in Christen’s hotel room watching TV. Christen was lying propped up against the pillows. Tobin was resting her head on Christen’s lap intently watching the ManU game they had on.

“Nervous for what?” Tobin asked turning her body so she was facing Christen.

“Tomorrow,” Christen said raising her eyebrows as if to indicate something Tobin knew.

“The game?” Tobin asked trying to guess what her girlfriend was hinting at.

“You know who we’re playing right?”

“Costa Rica,” Tobin said skeptically. “I’m not nervous. We crushed them in the victory tour. It should be a good game for us.”

Christen let out a frustrated sigh. “No, Tobin.”

“What?” Tobin threw her hands up. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say. So just tell me, Chris.”

“Shirley!” Christen said clearly frustrated.

Tobin waited a few seconds for Christen to continue but they both just stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. “What about her?” Tobin finally broke the silent chess match.

“She’s your ex,” Christen said emphasizing ‘ex’ a little too much.

“Yes, I am aware of that fact,” Tobin said.

“Don’t you think it’s going to be a little hostile? You know. You, me and her all on the same pitch.”

“I didn’t tell her about you. I honestly haven’t talked to her since I ended things so I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“I never asked because I didn’t know how to without sounding like the crazy girlfriend, but how did you end things with her?”

Tobin shrugged. “I just texted her and told her it wasn’t working out anymore.”

Tobin thought Christen was going to faint. “You what?”

“I just said that we were in different spots in our lives and careers and it just didn’t seem like there was a future for us.”

“Over text?” Christen searched for confirmation on the brink of having a heart attack.

“Yeah, why? Is that bad?” Tobin asked genuinely not knowing the answer.

“If you broke up with me over text, I would kill you,” Christen said. “What did she say back?”

“I don’t really remember, but it was something along the lines of I don’t want to talk to you ever again. Give or take some profanity,” Tobin shrugged.

Christen closed her eyes and took a deep breath in trying to process her girlfriend’s horrible ability to end relationships. After a few seconds she let out a deep sigh and looked into the beautiful innocent brown eyes of the woman she loved. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Well, tomorrow’s going to be a fun little reunion,” Christen said sarcastically.

“I love you,” Tobin offered hoping to calm her girlfriend down a little.

“You’re the worst,” Christen said back.

“But?” Tobin asked moving to slide up the bed so she was cuddled next to Christen.

“But I love you, too,” Christen rolled her eyes and Tobin gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Tomorrow’s going to be fine,” Tobin reassured her putting her arm around Christen and bringing her into her side. “We’re going to go out there and beast it up. You’re going to score a goal and be a superstar. I’m obviously going to assist it with a beautiful pass into the box. And then we’re going to come back to the hotel, pay Mal to leave the room for an hour or so, and make out and I’ll tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you. Okay?” Christen smiled at her girlfriend and rested her head on Tobin’s chest.

“Okay,” she smiled back as she intertwined herself with Tobin’s body.

 

“You have to be kidding me, ref! That's a yellow!” Alex yelled. Tobin grunted and grabbed her calf where she was just tackled really hard. She could feel the pain where the cleats hit her and she knew there were going to be small circle bruises left behind. She looked up and saw Shirley standing over her giving her a death glare. Tobin rolled her eyes and picked herself off the pitch. 

“Al, it's okay,” Tobin said trying to calm down her feisty best friend.

“Bitch better watch herself,” Alex said just loud enough for Shirley to hear but not loud enough for the ref. Tobin just laughed and pulled her away from starting a fist fight.

They were already up 3-0 on Costa Rica, but the match was still super physical. There were a lot of hard fouls and Tobin was on the receiving end of most of them. She was dreading the amount of bruises that were forming on her body. Tobin knew Shirley was mad at her but didn't think she would bring any resentment to the field. Soccer was always suppose to be a safe space away from drama. But Tobin didn't care. She could take a few knocks as long as her team was winning and if it made Shirley feel any better about the break up.

Christen got subbed in late in the second half and she wasted no time getting the ball in the back of the net. Tobin sent a ball into the box and Christen one touched it behind her back and quickly fired on the net. It was one of the most beautiful goals Tobin had ever seen and she immediately ran over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a big huge.

“That was insane!” Tobin beamed. Christen had a huge smile plastered on her face despite scoring a late goal on an already sure win.

It was the 87th minute and the U.S. was just passing around trying to kill the remaining time. Christen had the ball and was dribbling it down the sideline when Shirley ran full speed from across the pitch and knocked Christen over not even trying to down play the intentional foul. Christen hit the ground hard. 

“HEY!” Tobin yelled angrily running toward Shirley. Before she could get to where Christen was laying on the ground, Carli grabbed her and pulled her away.

“Hey,” Carli soothed to a fired up Tobin. “Relax.”

“Carli, let me go!” She said trying to pull herself out of the captain’s hold.

“I have a feeling that's only going to make things worse.” Tobin clenched her jaw and watched helplessly as Shirley stood over Christen with her fists balled up. The ref, Alex and several Costa Rica players ran over to the two women to separate them.

“Are you kidding me!” Christen yelled at Shirley as she got up from the ground. Alex grabbed one of Christen's arms to hold her back, but Christen shook her off and got closer to Shirley.

“Jódete,” Shirley spit back at her. Christen laughingly mocked her.

“Este juego. Tobin. Que acaba de mantener la pèrdida de cosas para mí,” Christen said back. She watched smugly as Shirley became infuriated. The Costa Rican lunged forward at Christen before her teammates pulled her away. The ref gave her a red card for the foul and Christen got a yellow for responding back. Christen was furious and turned back to the field.

“I'm going to kill her,” she said.

“She already got red carded. She's not worth it,” Alex said.

“Not her,” Christen breathed out. “Tobin.”

Alex couldn't help but smile. “Oh go for it. I've got your back.”

“Christen,” Tobin called out as she ran over toward Christen and Alex. Christen turned and shot Tobin an icy glare before turning back to the game. Tobin had never seen Christen that mad before and it scared her.

“Alex. What happened? What did she say?”

Alex laughed and shook her head. “Basically, your girlfriend is a badass.” Tobin looked over at Christen and smiled. Although she knew she would have to do some major apologizing later, she loved seeing angry Christen hold her ground. “She's going to kill you though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, kudos, and comments always welcomed and appreciated! check out my other fic Pretty Brown Eyes. Also comment here if there's any fic prompts you want me to write! I'll take some suggestions!! Doesn't matter the ship either!


End file.
